Lirry Jiall Zouis : Réinsertion en milieu urbain
by Mala29
Summary: Lorsque les One Direction décident de reprendre les cours, lorsqu'ils tombent amoureux, et lorsque l'année passe trop vite, voilà ce que ça donne. TS Yaoi - Pas de lemon -
1. Chapter 1 : Réinsertion en milieu urbain

PAIRING : Jiall Boran(Justin Bieber x Niall Horan); Zouis Talik (Zayn Malik x Louis Tomlinson); Lirry Stayne (Liam Payne x Harry Styles)

RAITING : T

NOTE DE MOI : Je vous raconte pas comment j'ai galéré pour écrire cet OS. Gérer 3 couples, c'est un peu galère quand même. Bon, je suis désolée pour les amateuses/eurs de lemon, vu que y'en a pas. Mais il n'avait pas sa place dans l'histoire même si j'avais moyen d'en mettre un...  
Je suis aussi désolée pour les fautes.

_**Réinsertion en milieu urbain**_

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Les One Direction avaient décidés de reprendre les cours pour un an. Pour un an seulement, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall et Harry irons dans un lycée et se mêleront à la vie des autres lycéens. Pour une raison qui échappait à tous, ils avaient décidés d'un accord commun avec Modest! de faire une pause d'un an. La plupart des fans étaient horrifiées de voir leurs idoles arrêter la chanson, mais aucun des messages des jeunes filles n'y fit et le fameux boys band resta sur sa décision d'aller en cours pour une année. Personne ne connaissait la ville dans laquelle ils allaient, personne ne connaissaient le nom du lycée. Ils y allaient incognito.

Bien qu'habitué à la pression des projecteurs, nos cinq garçons étaient très angoissé par la rentrée qu'ils allaient vivre. Nouvelle classe, nouveaux amis nouveau professeurs, nouvelles contraintes. Ce monde était différent du leur, et l'espace d'un instant, ils se demandèrent s'ils avaient fait le bon choix.

La foule d'élèves qui se pressaient devant eux les effrayaient quelque peu, mais nos courageux garçons ne se laissèrent pas démonter et rehaussant leur sac sur leurs épaules, ils entrèrent dans leur nouvelle école. Une fois dans leur bâtiments, leurs anciens réflexes revinrent. Ils ne se laissaient plus bousculer, ils faisaient attention à où ils posaient leurs pieds et ils suivirent le mouvement de la foule.

Les cinq célébrités se retrouvèrent devant le tableau de répartition des classes. Après avoir joué des coudes pour pouvoir apercevoir leurs noms, ils se relâchèrent. Tous, sauf un.

Zayn Malik - Louis Tomlinson - 2nde 2

Liam Payne - Harry Styles - 2nde 4

Niall Horan - 2nde 5

Liam et Harry se regardèrent, heureux de se trouver dans la même classe. De même pour Zayn et Louis. Mais le pauvre Niall s'était retrouvé seul. Et il avait terriblement peur de sa nouvelle classe. Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge et les larmes piquèrent ses yeux. Ses amis, remarquant son changement de comportement, s'écartèrent du passage pour aller se mettre dans un coin, et chacun leur tour, ils essayèrent de le réconforter, mais rien ne vint à bout de son sentiment d'abandon.

La sonnerie, torture des élèves retenti dans les couloirs, et à contre cœurs, ils se dirigèrent vers les panneaux correspondant à leur classe.

Liam et Harry se tenant la main comme le couple qu'il était, Zayn et Louis côte à côte en discutant et Niall seul.

"**Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?**"

Niall releva la tête vers la voix. Il croisa une délicieuse paire d'yeux ambrée et hocha faiblement la tête.

Le possesseur de la voix s'assit tranquillement à côté de Niall. Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Un de ces silence que tu veux à tout pris briser, mais gêné comme tu es, tu ne sais quoi dire et finalement, le silence reste.

"**Au fait, je suis Justin**, se présenta le nouveau voisin de Niall en lui tendant la main.

- **Niall**, répondit notre blondinet en la lui serrant.

- **Enchanté. Tu viens d'où ? **

- **Hum... C'est un peu compliqué. Et toi ? **Eluda Niall.

- **Sainte Marie. Tu connais ? **

- **Absolument pas.**"

Ils durent arrêter leur conversation là car leur professeur principal arriva dans la classe et réclama le silence.

Liam et Harry s'étaient déjà fait remarqué en cours. Ils parlaient de trop, et avaient été viré de la classe. En deux bons adolescents en couple qui se respectent, ils se précipitèrent dans les toilettes, qu'ils avaient préalablement repéré. Harry eut tout juste le temps de fermer la porte que Liam attaquait sauvagement ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue dans la bouche du bouclé qui fondit sous son baiser et ses caresses. La chaleur grimpait à une vitesse folle tendit qu'ils sentaient leurs érections devenir de plus en plus dures et douloureuses. Dans leur dernière pensée cohérente, ils s'enfermèrent dans une cabine, et se donnèrent l'un à l'autre.

Zayn et Louis étaient quelque peu tendu. Déjà, parce qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de leur classe, et aussi parce qu'ils étaient côte à côte. Oh, bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Mais ils luttaient tous les deux contre leurs pulsions dévastatrices. Ils évitaient de se regarder, de se parler et même de se toucher sous peine de perdre tout contrôle.

Ils avaient du se présenter devant toute la classe, et pour plus de discrétion, ils avaient trichés sur leur identité.

Louis était donc devenu Willam Tomlinson, alors que Zayn était maintenant Jawaad Malik. De petits changement mais qui suffirent à la classe pour ne pas les considéré comme les membres du BoysBand le plus influant du moment.

La pause était survenue avec soulagement pour tout le monde, et les cinq amis se retrouvèrent sous un arbre qu'ils avaient bien décidés de s'approprier. Justin était arrivé avec Niall, et s'était finalement plus ou moins intégré à leur petit groupe soudé. Ils discutèrent de leurs premières heures de cours, racontant ce qui leur allait, et ce qui les dérangeait. Finalement, la sonnerie retenti, et les six garçons durent retourner dans leurs salles respectives pour la fin du topo sur l'entrée au lycée.

Un mois avait passé. Bien que les garçons aient du mal reprendre un rythme scolaire, tellement différent par bien des aspects de celui de leur carrière, ils étaient heureux d'aller en cours chaque jour, et de changer d'air. Car l'ambiance de leur maison était terriblement pesante.

Une puissante tension sexuelle trainait entre Harry et Liam, qui n'avaient malheureusement aucun moyen de la faire disparaitre. Ils étaient bien trop pris par la remise à niveau, et les cours les épuisaient tellement que dès qu'ils posaient la tête sur l'oreiller, ils s'endormaient.

Une tension presque normale trônait entre Louis et Zayn. Ils évitaient tout contacte quel qu'il soit. Aucune parole, aucun geste et aucun regard ne passait entre eux deux. Ils s'évitaient totalement.

Le seul qui se sentait à l'aise ou presque était Niall. Le jeune blond passait les trois quart de son temps avec Justin, son nouvel ami. Aussi bien pour échapper à l'ambiance du groupe que pour le plaisir de sa compagnie. Et Justin le lui rendait bien en l'invitant sans cesse chez lui, l'assommant de SMS et passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Tellement inséparables, que la plupart des gens du lycée se demandaient maintenant s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis plus longtemps qu'une semaine, et s'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Ces questions et rumeurs les amusaient, et ils en jouaient à chaque instant. Ils avaient été frappé d'une amitié fusionnelle, comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler ne se doutant pas de la profondeur de leur entente.

Ils n'avaient plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, ou presque, et c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance.

"**Justin...**

- **Hum ?**

- **Je- J'ai un truc à te dire.**" Avoua-Niall

Son ami releva la tête de son livre, et le regarda, toute ouïe.

"**Je-JefaispartidesOneDirection.**"

Le blond se détendit légèrement. C'est bon, il l'avait dit. Sauf que Justin le regardait toujours avec un regard d'incompréhension totale.

"**Pardon ? **S'excusa finalement l'ami de la star.

- **Je... Je fais parti des One Direction. "**Répéta-Niall plus lentement.

Justin l'observa, essayant de raccorder l'information au garçon qu'il connaissait, puis il reprit la parole.

"**Vraiment ? Attend deux secondes.**"

Il se leva et alla chercher un morceau de papier et un crayon trainant sur son bureau avant de revenir vers Niall.

"**Tu pourrais me signer un autographe ? Ma sœur est super fan de toi !**"

Le blond le regarda un instant déconcerté, puis esquissa un léger sourire timide avant de prendre le crayon et de signer avec habitude le bout de papier.

Liam entra dans sa chambre sans toquer. Louis y était habitué, et il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il ne bougea pas de son lit où il était allongé pendant que Liam s'adossait à la porte.

"**Louis ? On peut parler ? **Demanda le brun.

- **De quoi ? **

- **De... Toi et Zayn ? **

- **Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a dire sur nous ? **S'étonna l'aîné.

- **Eh bien... **Commença Liam en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de son ami. **Vous avez l'air tendu tous les deux en ce moment.**"

Louis resta silencieux. Puis Liam reprit la parole, ne supportant pas ce silence.

"**Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **

- **Rien. Rien, **répéta le mécheux. **Tout va bien.**

- **Tu me le dirais, sinon ? **

- **Mais oui Liamou, ne t'inquiète pas.**"

Louis gratifia sa phrase d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui n'était qu'un sourire de façade et que derrière se cachait le plus grand doute qu'il n'ai jamais eu.

Qu'y avait-il entre Zayn et lui ?

Harry en avait marre. Marre de ne se satisfaire que de sa main droite. Marre de voir ce si beau cul qui se pavanait devant lui sans pouvoir y accéder. Marre des cours. Marre d'être fatigué. Marre. C'est pourquoi que dès qu'il croisa son amant, il l'attrapa par le bras, le traina jusque dans sa chambre et l'embrassa farouchement.

Ils allaient remédié à la propre tension qui régnait entre eux.

Le week-end passa. Niall avait passé le plus clair de son temps chez Justin. Liam et Harry avaient passés le plus clair de leur temps dans une chambre à laisser parler leurs hormones. Zayn et Louis s'évitaient au maximum.

Bref, un week-end.

"**Quelqu'un pourrait me dire où se trouvent messieurs Horan et Bieber ?**"

La question du professeur flotta dans la salle. Personne ne le savait, personne ne voulait répondre à sa question, et si même quelqu'un avait la réponse personne ne les aurait trahis. Les deux amis étaient appréciés de tous, et avaient défendu plus de la moitié des gens de leur classe depuis le début de l'année. Personne n'irait les trahir.

En réalité, les deux garçons étaient dans un bois. Une petite clairière qu'ils avaient découvert au hasard en se baladant. Six mois que les cours avaient commencé et Justin et Niall étaient plus soudés que jamais.

Ils avaient annoncé aux autres membres du groupe qu'ils comptaient séché les cours du Jeudi, ce qu'ils avaient fait, et ils étaient partis. Déambulant dans la forêt, coupant à travers champs, ils avaient finalement trouvé cette clairière.

Le temps était parfait pour un pique-nique et il faisait étonnement chaud pour un mois de Mars, déroulant la couverture qu'ils avaient amené avec eux, ils sortirent la nourriture de leurs sacs. Nourriture où se précipita Niall sous les yeux amusés de son ami.

Justin le regardait avec adoration. Personne ne voyait le regard qu'il lançait à Niall. Personne ne voyait tous les petits gestes qu'il avait à son égard. Personne n'entendais les mots qu'ils n'adressaient qu'à lui. Personne ne le remarquait. Même pas lui.

Mais Justin avait bien compris que quelque chose changeait en lui. Il était devenu addict à la présence de son ami, il sentait bien son cœur battre à ton rompre quand il sentait sa présence, il sentait des papillons lui chatouiller le ventre quand Niall lui adressait un sourire, un regard.

Il comprenait bien. Il avait lu suffisamment de textes pour connaitre les signes avant coureurs de l'amour. Mais comment l'avouer ?

De son côté, Niall ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait les même symptômes que son ami, mais avec son métier de célébrité, il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser ses sentiments, et il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de tomber amoureux...

Tous les deux mangeaient tranquillement, rigolant, se poussant, se chatouillant. Puis leur partie de jeu dérapa, mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte tout de suite.

Ils roulaient dans l'herbe, se chatouillant, rigolant à tout rompre, essayant d'échapper à la douce torture de l'autre avant de brusquement s'arrêter.

Justin était juste au dessus de Niall, le visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre, et intérieurement, il rigola devant ce cliché américain. Mais il était aussi pris d'un doute. Devait-il laisser parler son corps ? Devait-il se laisser aller ? Devait-il révéler ses sentiments ?

Finalement, ce fut Niall qui répondit à ses questions. Les yeux du blonds se fermèrent en une demande muette de son corps, et Justin n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

Il rapprocha sa tête encore plus de celle de son ami, et avec douceur, délicatesse et avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui transmettre par ce simple contacte, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

Le baiser fut éphémère mais il suffit à les électriser.

Ils se détachèrent et plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Ils avaient compris ce qu'ils ressentaient.

L'amour.

Tout simplement l'amour.

La récréation. Zayn et Louis étaient avec leurs nouveaux amis. Depuis quelques temps, le groupe s'était séparé, quittant ce cocon qu'ils connaissaient depuis leurs débuts de chanteur, et ils passaient maintenant leur temps avec Violette, Rayle, John et Amiya. Le groupe d'amis étaient plongés dans un jeu bien connu des six, auquel Zayn et Louis n'avaient pas joué depuis des années : Action-Vérité.

C'était au tour de Zayn, et Amiya lui demandait avec un sourire sadique s'il choisissait action ou vérité.

"Action.

- Très bien... Tu vas... Embrasser Louis."

Alors que Zayn l'embrassait sur la joue et que Louis rougissait doucement, la jeune fille se reprit et ajouta :

"Sur la bouche."

Zayn refusa vivement, bien entendu. Absolument pas près du tout pour avouer leur amour commun, bien qu'ignoré des deux. Louis le suivit dans son refus de partager ce baiser, mais Amiya ne se laissa pas démontée, et elle fut bientôt suivit par John, Violette et Rayle.

"Allez ! Ce qu'est qu'un baiser. Si vous voulez je le fais avec Amiya, ajouta Violette.

- Non, mais ça ne change rien ! Je ne le ferais pas !

- Pourquoi ?" Demanda Rayle.

Zayn ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Il était à cours d'argument. Le chanteur soupira, puis jeta un regard vers son ami. Il cherchait un assentiment. Un petit quelque chose qui le rassurerait. Mais rien, ou sinon, les même doutes que lui.

"Allez les garçons, n'ayez pas peur !" Renchérit Amiya.

Zayn déglutit et s'approcha doucement de Louis. Il posa doucement sa main entre les jambes de Louis pour se donner un appuis, et progressivement, approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Il pivota la tête sur le côté pour ne pas se gêner avec leur nez, et finalement posa sa bouche sur celle de son homologue.

Il allait se détacher, mais Louis fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux et le força à garder sa bouche contre la sienne. Un grognement de plaisir leur échappa pendant que Louis approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche du basané.

Ils s'étaient trouvés.

L'année avait passée plus vite qu'ils ne l'avait espéré. Des couples s'étaient formés, d'autres s'étaient renforcés.

Liam et Harry vivait une romance digne des plus grand roman. Une liaison fusionnelle et passionnelle. Les yaoistes de leur lycée les avaient rebatisé Lirry Stayne. Une fusion de leurs deux prénoms.

Louis et Zayn s'étaient enfin mis ensemble au grand bonheur de leurs amis qui en avaient marre de les voir se tourner autour. Ils avaient été rebaptisés Zouis Talik (ou Momlinson pour d'autres).

Justin et Niall, le couple le plus prévisible du lycée, celui que tout le monde avait vu venir. Ce même couple qui devait se séparé et qui avait l'impression de mourir. Jiall Boran. Jiall Boran n'existe plus à cause d'une carrière.

Six mois avaient passé. Les quatre membre du groupe qui étaient en couple d'étaient toujours en couple. Pas le cinquième. Le cinquième se laissait vivre. Ou plutôt, se laissait survivre.

En effet, depuis que Niall avait du laissé Justin, son meilleur ami, son amour, et celui qu'il considérait comme son âme soeur, depuis ce temps, Niall jouait toutes ses émotions.

La joie, les rires, ses larmes, tout était feint. Car le blond était vide. Désespérément vide.

Ils avaient deux jours de pause. Ils avaient repris une tournée pour leur nouvel album : Take Me Home, et pendant ce jour de 'vacances', les deux couples étaient partis en ville profiter des instants de tranquillité qu'ils avaient, laissant Niall seul à leur hôtel.

Il était en train de se morfondre, ressassant les souvenirs où son amour et lui coulaient des jours paisibles lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Soupirant, il se leva et trainant des pieds, alla ouvrir.

Il resta figé devant la vision qui s'offrit à lui. La joie, la peur, la joie, la peur. Ces deux sentiments bataillaient en lui tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Une main douce vint essuyé les perles salées. Un hoquet dut à ses larmes lui échappa.

Il vint se jeter dans ses bras. Ces bras qui lui avait manquer.

Les bras l'étreignirent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Justin était là.


	2. Chapter 2 : Et après ?

PAIRING : Jiall Boran (Justin Bieber x Niall Horan)

RAITING : T (toujours)

NOTE DE MOI : Voici la deuxième partie de ce TS.

_**Et après ?**_

Maintenant que Justin était revenu aux côté de Niall, on pourrait croire que tout allait pour le mieux. Faux. Leur relation était chaotique. Extrêmement chaotique. Car si Niall n'avait aucun mal avec la vie de star, avec les paparazzis et les fans, Justin, lui, ne s'y habituait pas.

Être suivit en permanence, devoir sourire quelque soit les circonstance, devoir mentir à la presse, jouer un rôle en permanence. Et le pire, avoir l'impression de devenir aux yeux de Niall moins intéressant que sa carrière.

Mais il l'aimait, alors il restait.

De son côté, Niall avait lui du mal à tenir son rôle de chanteur de boysband. Il avait re-goûté au plaisir d'une vie calme, sans autre pression que celle des examens et de plus en plus, il avait envie d'y retourner. D'abandonner le groupe. Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, cette vie de scène, le chant, les fans, l'ambiance, tout lui manquerait à en mourir.

Et il y avait Justin. Son ancre, son point de rattache. Il voyait bien qu'il ne se faisait pas à cette vie de star. Alors il commença à nourrir un plan dans sa tête. Un plan qui ne lui plairait surement pas, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Quitte à jouer la comédie, autant la jouer jusqu'au bout. Autant faire comme le reste du groupe.

"**Justin...**

-** Qu'y a t-il ? **

- **Je... J'ai pensé à un truc mais... **

- **Mais ? **repris Justin.

- **Ça va pas te plaire.**

- **Dit toujours**, l'encouragea-t-il.

- **Eh bien... Je pense... Qu'on devrait faire comme Louis, Harry, Zayn et Liam.**

- **C'est à dire ? Niall, ne me dis pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense. **

- **Je ne sais pas comment faire sinon... Je vois bien que tu n'aimes pas cette vie, et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux**, avoua Niall dépité.

- **Non Niall, je ne veux pas. On ne se cachera pas.**

- **Mais...**

- **Niall. Je suis venu te rejoindre en connaissant les risques. Je refuse que l'on fasse demi tour maintenant. **

- **Mais...**

- **Niall**, repris Justin tout en s'approchant de l'homme qu'il aimait, **je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Ne fais rien d'insensé.**"

Mais Niall avait quelque chose en tête, et il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé à le réaliser.

Voici l'interview qui changea tout.

"**Alors les garçons, lequel de vous est célibataire ?**"

Personne ne réagit.

**"Louis ? **

- **En couple, avec Eleanor**

- **Liam ? **continua l'intervieweuse

- **Célibataire.**

- **Zayn ? **

- **En couple. Perry Edwards, je t'aime mon ange**, mentit publiquement Zayn.

- **En voilà un homme amoureux, **roucoula-t-elle. **Harry ? Niall ? **

- **Je suis célibataire, **avoua Harry, bien que ce soit faux.

- **Et toi, Niall ?" **demanda l'idiote qui les interviewait.

Niall laissa planer un silence durant lequel il prenait sa décision. Il priait le ciel que Justin lui pardonne.

"**Niall ? **redemanda la curieuse

- **Célibataire.**"

"**Niall. Niall ! Niall, attend bordel", **cria Harry dans le couloir des coulisses.

Le blond finit par s'arrêter, des larmes pleins les yeux. Il avait fait le con, il le savait.

"**Mais bordel Niall, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as dis que tu étais célibataire ? Niall. Niall, répond.**

- **C'est... C'est mieux comme ça, **dit Niall, réprimant les sanglot qui naissaient dans sa voix.

- **Mais... Niall ? Niall, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Arrête, arrête de pleurer.**"

Voyant que son ordre ne marcherait pas, Harry prit son ami dans ses bras. Voyant au loin le reste du groupe, il leur fit signe d'aller s'occuper de Justin, qui ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

"**Niall... Niall, calme toi un peu. Tu vas m'expliquer, d'accord ? Allez viens, on va se mettre à l'abris des regards, d'accord ?**"

Harry sentit Niall hocher faiblement de la tête, et il le tira derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé une salle vide qu'ils fermèrent à clé.

Harry força le blond à s'asseoir sur une chaise puis ce dernier s'accroupit juste devant son ami qui s'était quelque peu calmé.

"**Bon, Niall, explique moi. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **

- **C'est ce que j'avais de mieux à faire.**

- **Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

- **Parce que c'est vrai**, affirma Niall**. Regarde Justin, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas heureux.**

- **C'est faux, Niall.**

- **Non ! N'essaye pas de me dire ce qui est vrai ou faux. Je connais Justin comme tu connais Louis**, répondit Niall en haussant le ton. **Je le vois dans son regard. Il n'aime pas cette vie. Il n'aime pas être suivit, être le sujet des conversations. Lui, il aime la simplicité, les goûts simples de la vie, et ça, je ne peux pas lui offrir. **

-** Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.**

- **Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? Le voir se détruire petit à petit ? Je ne voulais pas voir ça... **murmura Niall, de la douleur plein la voix.

- **Mais là, c'est toi que tu vas détruire Niall.**"

Harry avait eu raison. Niall s'était détruit. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit en quittant Justin pour la première fois n'avait été qu'un vague aperçu de ce qui l'attendait. La dernière fois, il arrivait au moins à feindre d'avoir des sentiments. Là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Sentiments et pensées l'avait déserté. Il avait perdu l'envie de vivre.

Chaque soir en se couchant, il souhaitait se réveiller mort le lendemain, et chaque matin, il se réveillait toujours aussi vide.

Les jours se succédaient, se ressemblant et s'assemblant.

Les jours commençaient et se terminaient dans la douleur et le souhait de la mort.

Justin n'était pas mieux. Mais ayant mieux vécu la première séparation, il vivait aussi mieux celle ci. Dire qu'il ne souffrait pas aurait été un euphémisme, mais il connaissait Niall mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui même et il savait que si son blond avait eu une bonne raison pour rompre. En fait, il connaissait la réponse.

Il savait que si Niall avait ça, c'était pour lui. Pour qu'il retrouve la vie qui lui convenait, la vie qu'il aimait. Reprendre les cours, revoir ses amis, retrouver sa famille.

Justin essayait de se convaincre qu'il était mieux ainsi, qu'il était heureux.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait plus.

Vivre sans Niall était trop dur.

Beaucoup trop dur.

Six mois ont passé avec difficulté. Nouvelle tournée, nouvel album. Le quatrième. Niall prenait peur. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, il avait peur de mourir. Il sentait que cette tournée allait être la dernière s'il continuait ainsi. Cet album allait avoir sa peau.

Et il n'était pas le seul à le sentir.

A des kilomètre d'ici, Justin ressentit de plein fouet une angoisse, un instinct animal qui t'indiquait ta mort.

_Niall._

La panique envahit Justin. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il le sauve, peut importe le moyen.

Par internet, et aussi par sa sœur, Justin avait apprit que la tournée ne commencerait que dans deux mois, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le sauver, et vite.

"**Harry, **l'appela Louis.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

- **C'est Niall...**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'à Niall ? **demanda Zayn, arrivant dans la pièce suivit de Liam.

- **Il va mal.**

- **Sans blague, **railla Zayn.

-** Sans blague, Zayn. J'ai comme l'impression... C'est bizarre comme impression. Mais que la mort lui tourne autour**, continua Louis.

- **Je l'ai moi aussi, **enchaina Liam. **Comme s'il sentait qu'il allait mourir. **

- **Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? **demanda Harry, légèrement paniqué.

- **Appeler Justin ? **proposa Liam.

- **Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que Justin peut faire pour Niall ? **

- **Je n'en sais rien, Harry. Mais si Justin aime toujours Niall, alors il saura trouver les mots qu'il lui faut.**

- **Tu as raison... En attendant, **dit Harry, **je vais voir notre blondinet**."

"**Justin ? C'est Louis.**

- **Ah. Salut Louis. Comment tu vas ? **

- **Moi ça va. Niall par contre...**

- **Qu'est-ce que Niall a ? **demanda Justin, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- **On ne sait pas justement... Mais -**

- **Mais il sent la mort, c'est ça ? **

- **Oui...** souffla Louis.

- **Et tu veux que je vienne.**

- **Oui.**

- **Très bien. Je pars ce soir, **l'informa Justin.

- **Attend. Je te réserve un vol, d'accord ?**"

Justin venait d'arriver devant la maison du groupe. Une petite valise à la main, il angoissait de revoir Niall. Vu comment s'était passé leur dernière discussion - dispute plutôt - c'était compréhensible. Malgré tout, Justin était là, et il comptait bien prouver à Niall que son amour était plus fort que tout.

Niall entendit trois coups à la porte de sa chambre. Pensant que c'était encore Harry, il ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? La seule personne à qui il souhaitait parlé ne lui parlait plus. Elle devait même le détester. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, et il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ce ne fut que lorsque son prénom fut prononcé qu'il sortit de sa torpeur nostalgique.

_Justin_.

Il était là. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il devait être chez lui, à vivre sa vie ? Pourquoi se souciait-il encore de lui ? Par pitié surement.

"**Niall, je t'en pris répond moi, **le supplia Justin. **Très bien. Moi je vais parler alors vu que tu refuses d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu es con. Tu le sais ça ? Parce que tu as fait toutes les conneries possibles à propos de nous, et que tu continues, mais c'est pas grave. Non, c'est pas grave. Je te pardonne. Tu sais pourquoi je te pardonnes ? Non, tu ne sais pas, **répondit Justin pour Niall. **Je le fais parce que je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime Niall James Horan, faux blond, cadet de sa famille et membre des One Direction. Alors parce que je t'aime, et parce que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. **

**Tu vas voir, ça ne va pas être marrant. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Parce que ce que je vais faire ne va pas te plaire.**

**Je sais combien tu déteste que l'on s'occupe de toi comme si étais un bébé. Mais là, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un gosse. Tu vas essayer de te battre un tant sois peu. Aussi bien pour moi que pour les gars, les fans et ta famille, OK ? Et tu vas arrêter tes conneries.**"

Puis Justin quitta la pièce comme il était entré.

Les deux mois qui suivirent ne furent pas de tous repos. Aussi bien pour Niall, Justin que les autres membres du groupe.

Niall, qui ne mangeait presque plus rien depuis plusieurs mois, du manger à nouveau. Forcement, son estomac ne supporta pas, et il vomissait ce qu'il mangeait aussitôt ingurgité. Mais Justin n'abandonna pas. Il le força à se lever, à manger, dormir aux heures qu'il fallait. Il le sortait, le faisait rien, et le faisait vivre.

Et derrière le dos de Niall, Justin allait pleurer dans les bras de Louis qui comprenait sa douleur sans pouvoir le soulager.

Puis, Niall finit par aller mieux.

La tournée du quatrième album se termine, et c'est la fin du dernier concert.

Niall, décide donc de faire une annonce.

"**Avant de vous quitter, j'ai un quelque chose à vous dire. Certaines l'ont peut être remarqué, et d'autres pas, mais à un moment, j'allais vraiment mal. En fait, ça avait commencé quand j'ai annoncer que j'étais célibataire, vous savez, quand j'ai rompu avec l'homme que j'aimais. **

**Pendant les six mois qui ont suivit son absence, j'ai été pire qu'un fantôme, pire qu'une enveloppe vide. Tous les soirs, je souhaitais mourir, et la journée, j'espérais que la mort m'étreindrais pendant la nuit. **

**Puis, j'ai appris qu'on refaisais une tournée, et un nouvel album. Là, j'ai vraiment sentit que cette tournée me tuerais, et pour la première fois, je ne voulais pas mourir. Mais je ne faisais rien pour l'éviter. **

**Puis, Justin est revenu. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais pendant deux mois, les deux mois avant la tournée, il m'a remis en route. Il a pris soin de moi, il m'a sauvé la vie pour la deuxième fois, et pour ça. Pour tout ça, je voudrais le remercier. **

**Et je voudrais aussi m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolé Justin. **

**Et... Je t'aime. Je t'aime du fond du cœur.**"


End file.
